Coming Back into the Cold (Rewrite)
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: This is a partial rewrite of the anime episode entitled "Coming Back into the Cold". My reason for rewriting is because it didn't feel right introducing one new fossil Pokemon and not the other.


Coming Back into the Cold!

(Rewrite)

With Aurorus charging towards Amaura's location, Ash and the gang ran after it in effort to help.

"Ash, hold on a second…" Thaddeus called out causing Ash to stop in his tracks.

"What is it Thaddeus?" Ash asked.

"Here, take this." Thaddeus said handing Ash a Poké ball.

"What's this for?"

"In case you run into a tight spot I want you to use the Pokémon that's in that Poké ball."

"Um…okay, if you say so." Ash said a little confused.

"But I need you to promise me that you will not use it unless it's absolutely necessary to do so, understand?"

"Yeah, sure…I got it."

Ash then placed the Poké ball into his pocket and ran towards his friends. As Ash raced to save Amaura, Team Rocket speeds away in their getaway vehicle. As they discuss what they plan on doing with the ancient Pokémon, Amaura began to cool the air around it.

But as its cooling began to make everything cooler, including Team Rocket, the heat was put on, negating Amaura's own attempt to keep itself safe. As they ran, Aurorus stopped and peered into the sky.

"Aurorus, what's up?" Ash said.

"Is Amaura okay?" Alexa asked.

As the group all looked up, they were surprised to see an aurora in the sky. But as they gazed at it, it slowly began to disappear.

"It's disappearing…what does it mean?" Ash said.

"Since the aurora is linked to Amaura's cries, it definitely cannot be good." Clemont said concerned.

"If the Amaura cannot keep itself cool, it could spell disaster for the Pokémon." Alexa said.

Ash placed his hand onto Aurorus' side.

"Don't worry Aurorus, we'll get Amaura back…you can count on it." Ash said determined to save the in trouble Pokémon.

While Team Rocket continued to get a way their luck changed as a tire blew on the vehicle stranding them in the woods. As soon as they investigate, they realize the blown tire must be changed. Ash and the gang came across a river cross, not sure which way Team Rocket had gone.

"This is where the road ends." Alexa said.

"Which way did they go?" Ash said looking around for clues.

"We have to find Amaura…" Bonnie said with sadness in her voice.

Just then, Aurorus reared up and cried out.

"Aurorus, what's wrong?" Ash said.

"Its calling out to Amaura." Alexa explained.

"I hope Amaura can hear it." Bonnie said.

Aurorus continued to cry out, its cry echoing across the landscape. Though weak, Amaura heard Aurorus' cry and responded with one final aurora.

"Look the aurora!" Serena shouted as she pointed up at the sky.

"Great, Amaura must have heard your cry." Ash said to Aurorus.

"But, how do we get across the river?"

Determined to get to Amaura, Aurorus stepped forward and released a cold blast of air, freezing the entire river in an instant.

"Wow, Aurorus froze the river, now we can cross." Serena said.

"Let's hurry and get to Amaura." Clemont said.

Everybody scuttled over the frozen river and ran the moment the hit the river bank. As Serena ran, she looked up to see the aurora fading.

"Oh no, the aurora is fading." She exclaimed.

With no more energy left with in itself, Amaura collapsed causing the aurora to disappear completely.

"Now it's gone, how will we find Amaura?" Serena said.

"I'm sure its not too far away now." Clemont said.

After a few moments more of running, they came across the truck stalled and Team Rocket attempting to fix it.

As Ash stopped and scanned the area, he noticed three familiar silhouettes.

"So it was you who stole Amaura." Ash said realizing it was Team Rocket.

Jessie and James saw their arch enemy and jumped into "introduction mode."

"Give us Amaura now!" Serena shouted.

"We don't think so. This is a very special ancient Pokémon." Jessie said.

"Yes, one that will but put to use." James said.

"We won't let that happen." Ash said.

"Then let's get this over with." Jessie said.

"We don't have a lot of time…Chespin go!" Clemont shouted as Chespin jumped from its Poké ball.

"Inkay, out now!" James yelled as Inkay too jumped from its Poké ball.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont instructed.

Chespin complied sending multiple projectiles at Inkay. Inkay took the attack full force but did little against it.

"Inkay, use Hypnosis!" James yelled.

Inkay released a wave of sleep inducing energy putting Chespin out of the fight.

While the others fought; Serena, Bonnie, and Alexa snuck around to the back of the truck and rescue Amaura.

"Not so fast twerps." Meowth said putting a stop to their plan.

"We don't have time for this. Fennekin use Hidden Power!" Serena yelled.

Fennekin appeared and let loose energy from its mouth. Meowth popped his claws out and made short work of his opponents attack.

"Now to show you that this kitten has some claws!" Meowth shouted as he rushed towards Fennekin.

Unable to dodge the attack, Fennekin took the brunt of Meowth's Fury Swipes attack. Rendering the fox Pokémon useless, it was now up to Ash.

"Now it's our turn. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and let loose the strong electrical attack.

"Pumpkaboo use Scary Face!" Jessie called out.

Pumpkaboo's eyes began to glow bright red, causing Pikachu to shudder in midair and crash to the ground.

"Now Wobbuffet Counter!" Jessie said pointing at the oncoming attack.

Just as the Thunderbolt reached them, Wobbuffet's Counter sent it right back where it came from. Since Pikachu was in its path, it took the reversed attack head on.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Seeing all the Pokémon rendered useless, Aurorus stepped in to fight. But right as it was about to attack, it collapsed.

"Aurorus, what's the matter?" Ash said.

"Aurorus must have used too much of its own ability when it froze the river that it can no longer keep itself cool." Alexa said.

"What are we going to do know?" Serena said.

Ash then suddenly remembered the Poké ball that Thaddeus handed him before. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. Ash heard Thaddeus' words.

"I need you to promise me that you will not use it unless it's absolutely necessary to do so, understand?" Thaddeus' words echoed in Ash's mind.

"Well, I hope this works. Poké ball go!" Ash said as he threw the Poké ball.

The Poké ball popped open as it hit the ground, releasing the unidentified Pokémon from within. As the Pokémon took form, everybody's jaw dropped open. The towering Pokémon raised its head up and let loose an earth shattering roar.

"What in Arceus' name is that Pokémon?" James exclaimed.

"Whoa that thing's huge, I wonder what it is? Ash said holding up his Pokédex.

"Tyrantrum, the Strong Jaw Pokémon. Existing over 100 million years ago, this Pokémon used its very powerful jaws to break open its prey's armor. With it never losing a challenge it was revered as royalty." The Pokédex said.

"Wow, what a cool Pokémon." Ash said.

Tyrantrum with its gazed now fixated on Team Rocket, lifted its massive foot up and bringing it back down causing the ground to shake.

"Oh no, it must be using Earthquake!" Alexa shouted.

"Everybody quickly head up that hill!" Ash shouted as he ran towards a nearby hill.

"What do we do now?" James said starting to panic.

"Get in the truck!" Meowth said.

The three Team Rocket members scurried into the cab of the truck and slammed the door behind them.

"I really hope it's not smart enough to open the door." James said.

"With jaws that massive, I hardly think that's what we have to worry about." Meowth stated.

Tyrantrum walked up close to the truck and inspected it carefully.

"Tyrantrum, Amaura is being held inside that trailer. You have to save it!" Ash shouted.

Hearing Ash's words and understanding them as well, Tyrantrum placed its jaws around the front end of the trailer that was attached to the truck cab and ripped them apart from one another. It pulled the trailer a short distance away before returning back to the truck cab. It gave Team Rocket a quick glare before taking a few steps back.

"What is it doing?" Jessie asked.

Upon reaching it desired distance, Tyrantrum lowered its head until it was level with the truck cab.

"Uh, oh…if it's doing what I think it's doing…" Meowth said as his lower lip began to quiver.

"What is it Meowth?" James asked.

"It's going for a Head Smash, and we're the ones who its gonna be smashin'." Meowth said.

Jessie and James screamed as they fumbled for the door handle. In their state of terror, neither of them could get a good enough grip on the door handle. Tyrantrum began to charge, not losing sight of Team Rocket. Within moments, Tyrantrum's skull came into contact with the truck cab, sending it flying.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the trio shouted as the sailed through the air.

Ash and the others ran over to the trailer and looked inside to see Amaura safe but not for long if they couldn't free it.

"How can we save Amaura?" Bonnie said.

Ash thought of an idea and quickly put it into action.

"Tyrantrum, break open the top of that trailer!" Ashe shouted.

Tyrantrum nodded and bit down on the roof of the trailer and ripped it to pieces. Seeing the barely conscious Amaura inside, Tyrantrum carefully picked it up in its jaws and removed it from the trailer. It walked over towards Aurorus and placed Amaura next to it. Everyone smiled as the two began to cool each other. They both became energized and came to as they realized they were now together.

"Aww, they're so happy together." Serena said.

"Yeah and it was all thanks to you, good job Tyrantrum." Ash said as he held up its Poké ball.

Tyrantrum roared triumphantly as it then returned to its Poké ball. Just then, a truck being driven by Thaddeus came into the clearing.

"Hey look, it's Thaddeus." Serena said.

"Don't worry Amaura, we'll get you back safe and sound." Thaddeus said.

Once Amaura and Aurorus were loaded onto the truck, Thaddeus began to drive back to the Fossil Institute.

"Thanks again for helping us get back Amaura Ash." Thaddeus said.

"It was no problem, besides you should be thanking Tyrantrum." Ash said.

"Oh, so then you must have been in real dire straits if you used it."

"Yeah, all of our Pokémon were unable to battle and I remembered what you told me so I threw out its Poké ball not knowing what was going to happen."

"I see, well I'm glad to see that Tyrantrum helped you all out."

"I would love to have one on me team someday."

"Well Ash, maybe I can help you out with that." Thaddeus said remembering the large number of Jaw Fossils back at the Fossil Institute.

Thaddeus drove back to the habitat that he kept Amaura and Aurorus in and got them back in safely. He thanked Ash and his friends once more before letting them continue their Pokémon journey. Ash left happy, as not only did he save a rare Pokémon but he now possessed a Jaw Fossil so if he ever did want that Tyrantrum on his team, he could always return with it and get a Tyrunt revived from the fossil.


End file.
